eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Él
|year = 1982 |position = 10th |points = 52 |previous = Y sólo tú |next = ¿Quién maneja mi barca?|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}} Él was the Spanish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1982 in Harrogate performed by Lucia. The song is about her being torn between two men, while one tends to be loving and caring, and one tends to be a bit of an idiot, going around all the girls every night. However, she is more in love with the latter and invites him to her house, but afterwards she has to study (as she is a college student) and then makes up her mind. It was performed 12th on the night following Belgium and preceding Denmark. At the close of voting, it finished in 10th place with 52 points. It was a tango song, and it caused a bit of concern as many related the tango-style music to Argentina, and the reason for this was the Falklands War at the time, and the Contest that year was held in the United Kingdom. Lyrics |-| Original= Ven, tengo libre de ocho a diez Nos podemos divertir y tomarnos una copa Él es igual que un perro fiel Pero te prefiero a ti Aunque digan que estoy loca Él ejerce de hombre serio Tú te lo tomas a risa Él pretende ser mi dueño Tú me llamas y me olvidas Pero te prefiero a ti Él me perdona porque es un pedazo de buen pan Y me trata con paciencia Sé que no debo ser cruel Que le debo confesar que él a mí, no me interesa Él ejerce de hombre serio Tú te lo tomas a risa Él pretende ser mi dueño Tú me llamas y me olvidas Pero te prefiero a ti Él dice que ya cambiaré Que le tengo que buscar cuando siente la cabeza Ven, tengo libre de ocho a diez Luego tengo que estudiar Y pensar quién me interesa Él ejerce de hombre serio Tú te lo tomas a risa Él pretende ser mi dueño Tú me llamas y me olvidas Pero te prefiero a ti Él dice que ya cambiaré Que le tengo que buscar cuando siente la cabeza Ven, tengo libre de ocho a diez Luego tengo que estudiar Y pensar quién me interesa Él ejerce de hombre serio Tú te lo tomas a risa Él pretende ser mi dueño Tú me llamas y me olvidas Pero te prefiero a ti |-| Translation= Come, I'm free from eight to ten We can have fun and have a drink He's like a faithful dog But I prefer you Though people say I'm crazy He acts like a serious man You're laughing about it He intends to be my owner You phone me and forget me But I prefer you He forgives me because he's a scrap of good bread And he treats me with patience I know that I shouldn't be cruel That I should tell him I'm not interested in him He acts like a serious man You're laughing about it He intends to be my owner You phone me and forget me But I prefer you He says that I will change That I have to find him when I settle down Come, I'm free from eight to ten Then I have to study And think about whom I'm interested in He acts like a serious man You're laughing about it He intends to be my owner You phone me and forget me But I prefer you He says that I will change That I have to find him when I settle down Come, I'm free from eight to ten Then I have to study And think about whom I'm interested in He acts like a serious man You're laughing about it He intends to be my owner You phone me and forget me But I prefer you Video Category:Spain Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1982 Category:20th Century Eurovision